Nido para un halcón
by Aevlah
Summary: What if? El equipo Taka vive tranquilo luego de la muerte de Itachi Uchiha. Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu se vuelven una nueva familia para Sasuke Uchiha. Karin Point of View. Participa en el reto: "Cosas de familia" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen al ingenioso Don Masashi Kishimoto, quien me da y quita la vida desde hace un par de años.

 **Advertencia:** What if? Pespectiva de Karin Uzumaki… y las ansias de SasuKarin de ésta; aunque conocemos a Sasuke y su asexualidad.

 **Aviso:** "Este fic participa en el reto: Cosas de familia, del foro secreto en el Valle del Fin"

Además, en esta historia podemos considerar dos cosas:

1)Itachi siempre fue el malo

o

2)Sasuke jamás se enteró de la verdad.

Creo que es algo significativo para esta divergencia. El punto es que sucede la batalla, Itachi muere y Sasuke decide no volver a la aldea de todas maneras.

* * *

Nido para un halcón

Caminas por esa diminuta aldea con una bolsa de verduras, arroz, pan, huevos e incluso un poco de carne: comida abundante.

Cuando Suigetsu, Juugo y tú fueron reclutados por Sasuke, no podían permitirnos el exceso, la gula, el placer de un delicioso platillo: sólo comían para hacer su cuerpo funcionar. Ahora era distinto: podían sentarse, comer tranquilos, como una pequeña familia. Sonríes tan sólo de pensarlo.

Los cuatro vivían en una muy, muy pequeña cabaña en las afueras; sin embargo, estaban cómodos.

Cuando entraste, al inicio de la tarde, Sasuke estudiaba, sumido en lo profundo de su mente, en ese viejo libro, en ese pequeño cuarto. Permaneciste a su lado unos momentos, hasta que él terminara de leer; habías aprendido a no interrumpirlo: sabías que él lo agradecía.

Él dejó el libro, abandonó el asiento y tomó el mandado: él cocinaba; siempre. Al crecer solo, aprendió todo lo necesario para vivir bien, en orden por sí mismo. Cocinaba simple pero espléndido. Te preguntas por qué tomó voluntariamente aquella tarea para sí. Juugo trabajaba de sol a sol, cuidando animales, construyendo, cargando… lo que fuera, lo que le diera dinero, que le diera un lugar en la casita. Todos sabían que se excedía, que se explotaba, pero el mayor de ellos se negaba a reducir su jornada: quería seguir ofreciendo a Sasuke todo lo que pudiera. Suigetsu solía pescar, cazar u ofrecía sus servicios como ninja en ciudades cercanas. Mientras tanto, atendías enfermos y heridas de los campesinos. Los tres habían decidido, sin que Sasuke lo pidiera, trabajar, aunque él no lo hiciera.

Lo observas con esa pequeña estufilla de leña, corta, coce, marina, asa… todo con perfecta concentración; incluso la llama es obra suya. Desde que lo conociste, se sintiste embelesada y actualmente no era la excepción.

Primero llega Suigetsu, quien sin mayor aviso se despatarra sobre el colchón viejo.

—¿Ya hay comida? Carajo… tengo sed…

—No te llevaré nada, idiota. Levántate por ella —le bufas.

—A ti no te pediría nada, cerda —muge Suigetsu, levantándose con trabajo.

Después de unos minutos, Sasuke habla:

—Sírvanse —si bien, el líder del equipo era quien cocinaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia les servía.

Nadie lo hace hasta que Juugo llega, casi una hora después, sudoroso, casi tambaleante. Ser tan resistente le lleva a exigirse a altísimos niveles. Tiene en su mano, como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo, unos billetes que deja en la rústica mesa. Todos lo ven y nadie dice algo, solo se le tiende un plato. Poco después están ya todos sentados, agradecen por la comida. Toman sus palillos y antes de llevarse bocado, ven la despreciable cantidad de comida que Juugo se había auto-asignado. Para alguien de su complexión y actividad, era muy poco. Era casi la misma que la tuya y Sasuke, sin mencionar la de Suigetsu. Todos miraron a Juugo, quien prefiere enfocar la vista en su porción, con vergüenza.

—Viejo, eso no tapa ni uno de estos dientes —comenta Hozuki, señalándose.

El líder extiende su mano y retira el plato, levantándose a continuación. La devuelve duplicada. No dijo más y se dedica a comer.

—Gracias —musita el enorme hombre poco después, tocado por aquello tan insignificante.

Lo observaste todo, conmovida. Sasuke es una persona seca, incluso ácida pero tú sabes, lo sientes en su chakra, en su voz, en lo más mínimo, que el último Uchiha es maravilloso, gentil y por ello mismo, jamás podrás desenamorarte de él.

Un par de horas pasaron, todo el mundo ya está en alguna otra actividad. Sigues pensando, alegre en todo lo que había sucedido desde que Itachi Uchiha murió. Sasuke era finalmente libre y había escogido seguir con ustedes. Juugo se marchó a dormir, e inmóvil está en su rincón, recuperándose. Vas a cubrirle y ves a Suigetsu sentado en la escalerita contigua. Él te sonríe de su modo característico, como si se burlara; mas no lo hace. Tú lo ves y decides no insultarle. Tampoco quieres pelear. Su chakra es tranquilo, agua calma que fluye, quizá a veces se perturba, como ondas, como si saltaran sobre ella, pero no es nada abrupto. Él bebe de su termo y te marchas.

Sasuke está fuera, juega con una vela, pasa sus dedos por la llama. Llegas a su lado y te sientas.

—Puede que esto no sea lo mejor para Juugo —susurra y tú asientes. No es lo mejor, pero para el coloso de cabello anaranjado podría soportar todo si de eso depende la satisfacción de Sasuke.

—Él aceptará lo que tú digas.

—¿Es lo único que quiere? — te lo pregunta seguro de la respuesta.

—Todos queremos —le contestas y tienen contacto visual. Su mirada es enigmática pero no su chakra. Sabes cómo se siente: incrédulo; no obstante lo que le dices es cierto —, eres nuestra familia —sientes una emoción muy grande invadirle. _"Es un recuerdo"_ piensas. Te acercas más, pones tu mano sobre la suya y él no se aleja, cosa que ya es ganancia.

—Yo no tengo familia —te responde y tú no lo puedes creer. _No puede ser cierto. No me mientas._

 _—_ ¡Nosotros lo somos! —le imperas, tirando un poco de su camisa. Él no hace algo, sólo piensa.

—¿Por qué quieren serlo?

Si se tratara de alguien más, te enojarías, le insultarías, le golpearías; pero es Sasuke y sólo le ves y con la cara rojísima quieres responder.

—Uno no escoge su familia, idiota—la voz de Suigetsu se oye de pronto, casi asustándote, puesto que estabas demasiado concentrada en Sasuke, en _sentir_ lo que él sentía que no escuchaste cuando gritó a Juugo: " _Arriba, grandote"_ y caminó hacia ustedes. Hozuki se sienta del otro lado y le cuelga un brazo al cuello. Nuevamente, en cualquier otra situación te enfurecerías, aullarías improperios e intentarías agredirle, pero te das cuenta que puede esperar. Detrás de ellos está el viejo amigo de Kimimaro, quien se decide al final a abrazarles a los tres con sus grandes brazos.

Todos quedan bien juntos y aún así Sasuke no les despide. Sabes que todos se sienten bien, a su modo y tu alegría se desorbita cuando ves una diminuta sonrisa en los labios del halcón. Tus ojos no te pueden engañar por esos dos segundos que dura aquél gesto tan maravilloso.

Poco después apaga la llama de la vela con sus dedos desnudos.

Juugo siempre los protegería.

Suigetsu los defendería.

Sasuke los mantendría unidos

Y tú, tú siempre los cuidarás.

* * *

 _Ha sido del agrado de alguien?_

 _Una disculpa por la redacción, estilo, etc. Creo que jamás he escrito en segunda persona así que es muy probable que haya varios errores._

 _La verdad, me encanta el equipo Taka, por eso aproveché la oportunidad y escribí sobre ellos. No salió tan bien como esperaba, no tuve mucha inspiración y salió extremadamente poco texto ¿precipitado? Sí. Me consuelo con que la intención es la que cuenta. Suerte a todos._


End file.
